


A Careless Mind

by TheDiamondMaiden



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kolkata, Married Couple, Original Character(s), References to Drugs, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondMaiden/pseuds/TheDiamondMaiden
Summary: A collection of short stories of 10 friends. Their interconnected adventures of love, friendship and how the city shapes it all.





	A Careless Mind

**Author's Note:**

> In my defence this was already a thing a long time back, but a certain someone decided to trigger me and we had this yummy wholesome dialogue as to how delectable these boys would be if they were Bengali in real life and BAM goes my head. This is dedicated to all my "deshi" exo ls and with a special shoutout to a Bangali who triggered me to do this. I love you all. As stated in the first chapter, the setting is in Kolkata, which is one of the most important cultural hotpots of India and capital to the state of West bengal, from which I spring. We have our own little quirks as Bengalis and it was important for me to showcase that throughout the fic. I blame Nabeela Di for this. A very hot possibility for us, bear this in your mind that this is an AU, so don't be too upset. hehehehe. I hope you enjoy this garbage. 
> 
> Genre: romance, frienship, drama, sliceoflife, fluff, hetero love ok?
> 
> Rating: NC-17, be careful children 

Listen to Pagol Mon Re-the song screams Kolkata to me.

A distinct clamor of the traffic moving in the distance, resonated across the wintry skies of Kolkata.

The hollow noise was muted by old houses that stood in it's way, slightly darkened by the lashing weather over decades. A couple of pigeons fluffed and warmed itself in the sparse sunlight coming from the late afternoon sun. Their siesta was broken as a loud, rambunctious voice rang across the huge terrace. Footsteps were heard on the cemented floor as the voice continued to babble and the birds flew off in annoyance. A slender figure of a male clad in jeans and T shirt came into view speaking loudly on the phone. His sneakers made a kicking motion against the steel pipes that ran across the terrace. 

"I have told you time and time again that it's okay," Baekhyun's bright baritone voice faded out slightly, his dark hair flopped over his bright eyes with an almost careless grace," Didi, I do understand your point, but this is the third time. Third time," his voice rose slightly in frustration, sighing he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Look I'm trying my best here, so try and cooperate with me. Our parents might have some form of judgment about your habits, but I'm the one who is trying to help you-"

"Baekhyun" a fellow classmate peered through the terrace gates and spotted him. Partha was one of those thick-rimmed-glasses guy who accompany the college rep with a sling bag everywhere. It was barely 7 in the morning and their college union leader, namely Baekhyun, had called them up at ungodly hours the previous night screaming something along the lines of potholes that needed to be repaired on a road that had nothing to do with their department.

He straightened his glasses as he watched Baekhyun turn back slightly in alarm and gesture him to go back with his elbow. He huffed and leaned against the wall to wait as the attractive guy continued to whisper-shout into the phone.

Baekhyun was a gift to their BioChemistry department as long as he could remember, he was always surrounded by a legion of fans. People used to praise him for his talent as a semi classical singer.

He had always been an incredibly extrovert guy who was close to the teachers in Calcutta Boys High School, his alma mater. Even when in college he was seen chatting with the lecturers in staffroom with an air of confidence they can only dream to achieve. As a senior at Ballygunge Science College he was loved by females from all years, while boys flocked to him for his indelible sense of humour. He did not lose any opportunity to flirt with the women however he was a courteous guy who knew his limits.

Baekhyun was slender with a fair complexion with an incredibly pretty face all the girls used to fawn over. However he was not really the fragile boy as many made him out to be, his knuckles could pack a punch. The residents of New Alipore knew better about those skills as he nearly sent two deliquents to the hospital for making fun of one of his juniors at the university.

Baekhyun finished his call and hissed at the shorter guy," I told you to go on without me," He dragged the other the other by his collar down the stairs until they ran into a group of juniors who immediately started whining for previous year's question papers. Partha could only handle so much, he snapped,"Can't you see that our eyes are barely open at this ungodly hour and on top of that-?" He soon found himself choking in a headlock by the other.

Baekhyun smile cutely at the girls and drawled,"Now that's no way to talk to women is it? Ladies am I right?" he simpered and the said girls giggled in reply. He skipped down with the poor guy in tow, to a huge circular canteen which had smoke billowing from the kitchen door. A huge crowd was waiting for them. They were chattering but soon fell silent at his arrival.

Baekhyun beamed at them and thumped the back of his groaning comrade,"Let's get down to business shall we?"

The returning flock of mynas created a clamour and faded slowly in the violet dusky sky, yet no one could tune down the loud buzz of Dhakuria crossing. Public buses sped down the bridge and rattled across the huge crossing while crowds of young and middle aged people ran across at the signal. The green and yellow autos came in hordes with people jumping into them at any given chance.The imposing building on the opposite foot was lit up with government emporiums and other boutique shops. People were seated near the steps leading up to the 30 year old government shopping complex chattering away happily over the soft crooning of Rabindrasangeet in the background. It was a busy day as usual. Kyungsoo popped another phuchka and savored the spicy flavor almost clouding his senses, he looked around and saw Baekhyun still holding on to the last piece and furiously typing away at his phone.

"Is it your Didi again?" Baekhyun jumped at his voice and sighed," It's awful,"he murmured as his black fringe hung over his eyes. They were returning back from the local gym. Baekhyun's broad chest expanded as he dropped another sigh, this time however a girl standing near the auto line looked back at him and gave him a beautiful smile. Baekhyun wasted no time in smirking back at her. Kyungsoo snorted resulting in the girl laughing out loud at his open flirting and walked away. 

"She was adorable," Baekhyun whined as he dropped the paper bowl into the trashcan and walked back home. Kyungsoo did not say a word until they reached the turning to their home, he stopped him and said on a serious tone," Is she okay?"Baekhyun gave him a sad smile and said,"She was hospitalized yesterday for an overdose and she forbid me from informing our parents about it."

Kyungsoo could only stare at him in shock. A cyclist sped past them, the sound echoing in the narrow twisted lane, the traditional houses cast a shadow over their figures as they stood in silence.

"Is it serious? Do you want to go and meet her?" he whispered in distress, Baekhyun shook his head sadly,"She doesn't want me to leave our parents alone."

Kyungsoo could only pat his shoulder in sympathy. He was aware of his elder sister's battle with addiction and her increasing detachment from her family. Baekhyun loved her dearly and was the only one who was yet to give up on her. In order to distract him he tried to steer away the conversation," Er-Chanyeol had been asking me to to pull you guys in for a drinking night out."

"Shut the fuck up,"Baekhyun roared suddenly in delight," did he steal from his dad's cellar again? That rich brat!"

Kyungsoo smiled as he could effectively distract him," We both know that he has enough pocket money to last three months on high end wine."

"That little fucker," Baekhyun was almost vibrating in excitement,"I'll text him, we need to get together again." 

"Erm, we had a night out last week, in case you have forgotten," Kyungsoo reminded him. Baekhyun waved away his worries immediately drifting towards the roadside snack corner which was already bustling with customers.

The shopkeeper dipped pieces of eggplant in batter and slid it gently into a pan of oil for frying.

The smell of mustard oil mixed in with the chattering old folk as some of them delightfully thumped the backs of the two young men who were at the ripe age for moving around with women. Baekhyun laughed while Kyungsoo could only grimace as the shopkeeper thrust a paper bag under his nose. There was still a sizzling sound coming from the paper bag but the taller guy paid no heed as he messily bit into the eggplant fry and moaned at the taste. "Well I am always ready to have any woman in my life but what can I do," Baekhyun mock sighed," no one catches my eye the way some lucky men does," and cast a sly glance at Kyungsoo who immediately choked on his piece.

"You nearly gave me heart attack you asshole,"he punched Baekhyun's shoulder as they walked back and were nearing Kyungsoo's house. The taller whined in pain but wiggled his eyebrows in his direction,"Do you plan to make a move on her in this lifetime? Anytime soon? I'm tired of seeing you pining after your neighbour for the last ten years." Baekhyun then turned to a house and shouted at their open window " Ten years" 

Kyungsoo found satisfaction in kicking him away , Baekhyun howled in pain while running away from the fuming boy. As soon as he was out of sight he turned back and gazed at the window placed just opposite to his own room. Nilanjana tormented his thoughts and had occupied the room for over five years and was still not aware of his existence. As if in reply to his thoughts, a girl appeared near the window, lost in thought. She was combing her long dark tresses which were swept over her left shoulder while wearing the off white salwar top. She had a heart shaped face that had dimples whenever she smiled her brilliant smile. As she dipped slightly on her elbows the slight sliver of skin of her neck became visible, Kyungsoo swallowed deeply and tore his eyes away, he could feel blood rushing into his ears. Many a night had passed with dark, sinful thoughts invading his brain of his gorgeous neighbour and she was yet to know about him.

Minseok jolted awake as his smartphone buzzed, illuminating the dark room. He lay awake for a minute, letting his muddled senses adjust. There was a faint smell of nicotine from the cigarette he smoked last night. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to take the call, but it soon disconnected. He sighed, instead he looked back at the woman wrapped up in blankets and fast asleep right next to him. A fond feeling rose in his chest as he leaned back and kissed her mouth, which pouted slightly in sleep. Her naked torso was still littered with the marks he put on her last night. His phone rang again making her jolt awake and peer at him blankly. Minseok chuckled and smothered her with kisses while she flailed her arms in bed like a windmill and whined at the attack. 

As soon as he picked up the call he was greeted by Yixing's frantic voice," I'm doomed, everything is over."

Within a flash of a second, Minseok pulled on his shirt and walked out to the balcony,"Explain," he said in clipped tones.

"I-I think I have made my girlfriend pregnant." Yixing was nearly wheezing.

Minseok felt like jumping off the terrace.

"Well," he said pinching the bridge of his nose as he could feel a headache coming in," I think we need to talk before you do something else"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @XiuhanForExo if you want to read me babbling about aliens, exo, Bengalism, India and corruption, more aliens and exo.


End file.
